Code of Conduct
by Sweet-baby93
Summary: After Operation Remington, Fitz is trapped in the confinements of B613. With Marie Lewis escaping, Fitz finds himself bodyguard to her daughter, Olivia Pope. What happens when unexpected feelings are mixed into the business relationship? And how will Rowan act to this?


**SERVE AND PROTECT**

The Katherine Greene murder case had kept us working late, that was why I didn't get a chance to change. It meant that I would be having dinner in the grey pantsuit I had endured for the day.

As if I needed to be more uncomfortable.

It didn't really matter. The sooner it was over, the better.

Only it didn't seem to be that easy when the door was flung open and my eyes landed onto my father. His features were drawn into a smile but it didn't touch his stormed gaze. However, the darkening brown pebbled with the secrets that he buried.

"Good to see you again Olivia" he exclaimed and ushered me in.

"You too" I offered, matching his falsified smile. However, once I step through the threshold, it became even more difficult to hold up the mask. This was the house that held all my childhood memories; including those of my mother. I didn't like being trapped her…with him.

"You look nice" he continued and my smile wavered so I turned away from him, allowing him to take my coat. After he hung it up, I followed after him into the kitchen. "I tested the limits today. Tried to make Chicken Parmesan" he threw me another grin but I caught how his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Sounds good" I sighed and walked to the dining table where the food was already laid out.

He pulled the drawer and took out a corkscrew before walking over to me. "They were all out of Merlot but I managed to get us an 82' Bordeaux" he popped it open and poured some into the glass before me.

"That's fine" I offered half-heartedly.

Suddenly, he jumped up from his seat and ran a hand over his tired features. "Oh, I forgot the salad" he muttered and walked towards the fridge. He seemed troubled over something but I shouldn't care…I didn't care. Did I?

Maybe my curiosity wasn't out of compassion but intrigue.

Something had clearly managed to break down the walls, which I could possibly use to my advantage.

Now, I watched intently as he walked back to the table and sat down opposite me. He began to fill his plate with the salad. For a second, I hoped we would spend it in silence but he soon broke it. "How was your day?" he inquired.

It would be just like the other Sundays filled with routinely questions and meaningless small talk that would get us through two hours.

I knew how it went; How was your day? How's work?

Then he would make up a story about what he did at the 'Smithsonian'. I would nod and pretend I was listening to the lies that he spun. Whenever he spoke about dinosaurs and fossils, I questioned his mental capability. Then again, it was easier to believe that he was insane rather than the fact that the only family I had worked in a top secret agency where he taught people how to commit murder.

"Olivia"

I snapped my head up to him and swallowed down the forkful I had in my mouth. "Mm?" I asked, wondering what I had missed.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Not really" I replied truthfully and watched as his fork and knife clattered against the plate. His fingers entwined as he rested his head onto them. An aggravated sigh leaving him as he wearily looked up to me with apprehension.

"I need…" he paused and dropped his hands onto his lap. "I need you to do something" he finally said and I scoffed at his demand, taking another large gulp of the wine but wishing I had something stronger. "Well actually I need you to allow me to do something" he continued, seeming more distressed than anything.

"What?" I frowned, confused and fearful of his request.

He brought his hand up again and rubbed at the back of his neck. "As your father, I am required to protect you" he began and this time, I had to refill the glass. "I need you safe, which is why I have hired someone to look after you when I'm not around"

The cold glass rim was frozen at my bottom lip. It took another second for me to take in the words before placing it back onto the table. "Excuse me?" I questioned, daring to meet his hardened gaze.

"I am going to appoint someone to look after you" he repeated.

"A bodyguard?" I stammered and curled my hands into tight angered fists, stopping myself from lashing out.

He nodded and waved his hand offhandedly. "Whatever you want to call it"

"Why?" I demanded but couldn't help but wonder if this was what had been disconcerting him.

Suddenly, he was out of his chair and pacing the kitchen floor. "You don't need to know" he grumbled, avoiding my gaze.

"Then no" I shook my head and pushed back from my own chair.

He turned around to glare at me. "Olivia this is not a negotiation" he growled and I tried not to tremble at the callous brutality of his dangerous rage.

"I don't need you to protect me! I don't need you to take care of me!" I barked, angered with how he had the ability to strike fear through me. "I can take care of myself" I countered and had the satisfaction of seeing him drop his head. "I especially don't need one of your trained killers to follow me around"

"This is not happening" I snarled and reached down to pick up my bag before walking out of the kitchen. I paused at the doorway to take my coat as I rushed outside before he could catch up to me.

Once the door was shut behind me, I rifled through my bag, looking for the keys as I stumbled towards the car. Only my anger seemed to have clouded my senses because I was caught off guard when bumping into something…or someone.

A strong arm now securely wrapped around my waist to steady me. "Are you okay?" the husky voice asked in a lowered whisper.

I whipped my head up and locked onto cerulean eyes; burning with an intense emotion that flared within the steel blue. With the lengthened silence, his gaze seemed to darken with a dangerous lust and glazed with desire.

"I see you've met"

At the sound of my father's voice, I realised how close I was to the stranger. I whirled around and tried to decipher the glint in my father's eye. "Olivia, meet Captain Fitzgerald Grant" he stepped down to us and smiled. "Your bodyguard"

**A/N: Let me know if you'd like to read more…**


End file.
